Nanaka Tokiwa (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl= |-|School Uniform= |-|Doppel Maura= 1= |-| 2= Summary Nanaka Tokiwa (常盤 ななか) is a character of the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. Nanaka's father was the head of a Japanese flower arranging school with a long history. When he fell ill the head students took over the school. Although the school became more popular, the new leaders turned their back on the school's traditions and completely shut out Nanaka's father and his family. On his deathbed, Nanaka's father tells her to "take back the school". After his death she's sent to live with relatives and is visited by Kyubey. She accepts his contract and wishes for the power to exact her family's revenge by her own hand. Nanaka's wish granted magic is the ability to "know who her enemy is". She claims this was because she wasn't quite certain who she needed to take revenge against. Although compared to a radar, this power does not seem to give location, merely identity. This power gave her the knowledge that the source of her family's troubles was a witch. It also showed that Kyubey was an enemy as well, though this knowledge appears to have come after she learned about how Soul Gems are actually souls. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, higher as a Doppel Name: Nanaka Tokiwa Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: 15 (Confirmed in the Magia Record Archive volume 1) Classification: Magical girl, former head of the Kashinryuu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Swordmanship, Sword Beam Emission, Telepathy, Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Nanaka should have this power too), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Transformation, Background Manipulation (During her transformation), Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem), Information Analysis (Her main magic is the power to detect her enemies' identity), Negation w/ her "The Mysterious Karin's Scheme" Memoria (Can ignore Evade effect on enemies), Damage Amplification w/ her "Flowers and Hearts" Memoria, Statistics Amplification Attack w/ her Connect, Defense Reduction w/ her Magia, Flower Magic (Can create Sakura's trees with her Magia). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. As a Doppel, she has the following abilities: Flight, Statistics Reduction and Defense, Portal Creation, Spike Projection, Danmaku, Blue Fire Manipulation, Homing Attack (The last five powers can be found in the same video), Soul Manipulation (Can send the soul of anyone passing through her curtain to the otherworld), Enhanced Senses (Is specialized in avoiding enemies' attacks), Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Life Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Comparable to other Kamihama's magical girls, like Shizuku Hozumi, Mayu Kozue and Ayaka Mariko), higher as a Doppel (Her Doppel increases Ren's strenght and powers) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable to Sayaka Miki, whom showed such speed just after she became a magical girl for the first time), likely MFTL+ (Comparable to the other Kamihama's magical girls, like Iroha Tamaki and Momoko Togame, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to earth in 4.58 s) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Can take hits from Kamihama's witches, who are stronger than Mitakihara's witches like H.N. Elly, Gertrud and Elsa Maria), higher as a Doppel Stamina: Very High '(Should be comparable to Sayaka Miki, whom was able to fight witches and familiars for several days without purifying her soul gem) 'Range: Extended melee range. Higher w/ her Magia. Standard Equipment: A sword Intelligence: Genius (Nanaka has showed to be one of the smartest magical girls, being a very good strategist who is always scheming. She also understands the situation she has been put in and copes with it calmly. In her "Mitama's Training" event, Nanaka was also able to explain her feelings and the path she chose without regrets to her dark version) Weaknesses: She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. Nanaka also has the tendency to think the worst of people. In the "Azalea" event, she isolates Felicia from other girls likely because she thinks that a mercenary with no loyalty can't trusted, and she would soon backstab her allies if given a chance. The probability of such case happening is small simply because Felicia isn't smart enough to plan such thing, but Nanaka doesn't know that because she thinks that other people are as scheming as she is. Notable Attacks/Techniques: nanakamemo1.png|"As a Member of a Distinguished Family" Memoria. nanakamemo2.png|"Flowers and Hearts" Memoria. nanakamemo3.png|"The Mysterious Karin's Scheme" Memoria. *'What do you think of this plan?:' Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Nanaka's connect allows her to increase the damage of her blast attacks by 70%, her attack by 35% and debuff everyone. *'White Camellia:' Nanaka's Magia allows her to create six sakura trees and use sword beams from her 2 katanas to damage the opponents. She can also decrease everyone's defense by 25% and can remove buffs from everyone. *'Doppel Maura:' When her soul gem turns black, Alina transforms into her Doppel, Maura. This doppel has two faces and can attack with her supportive outer face and her aggressive inner face and can also send the soul of everyone passing thorugh her curtain to the otherworld. The Doppel is also able to summon and throw spikes at her opponents and attack them with blue fire. It can also decrease everyone's defense, enemy's attack and can remove buffs to enemies. *'Memoria:' Memoriae are the crystallized memories of magical girls. They are equipable items, each providing different bonus stats and abilities to a magical girl. Nanaka can use several types of Memoria, but she can only use up to 4 Memoriae at a time. **'As a Member of a Distinguished Family:' Replace all available discs with Blast discs. **'Flowers and Hearts:' Increases the damage inflicted by Nanaka's charged attacks by 10%. **'The Mysterious Karin's Scheme:' Allows Nanaka to avoid Evade effect on enemies. Gallery Nanakapic1.jpg|Nanaka's official description. nanakapic2.jpg|Nanaka's sketch during her transformation. nanakapic3.jpg|Nanaka's sketch at SHAFT Exhibition. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4